A Night in Paris
by mattlarson690
Summary: It's the school dance, and Marinette's upset that Adrien is forced to go out its Chloe. So she goes out on the town as Ladybug. However, Adrien's been waiting to ask out Ladybug, so when she flies to the top of the Eiffel Tower, Adrien sees a perfect opportunity.
1. chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first FanFiction I've written about the series and published, so i hope it received well. Enjoy!

"You're fooling yourself, girl! You look so good in this dress! He'll love it!"

"I don't know, Alya. Maybe he won't. He's my inspiration for everything I design! Adrien... he just dresses so nicely. Maybe he won't like this dress, and I'll end up all alone, while he marries another girl with a better fashion sense than I do, and they'll have kids, and I'll be left hung out to dry and... oh god..."

"The anxiety is just getting to you, Marinette! Calm down! I'm your best friend, and I'm telling you, you look hot. And you made this dress yourself. If I was a boy, I'd be going out with you right now. God, if I had a nickel for every boy that liked you, I could afford a damn apartment in this city."

"What about Nino?"

"Who?" Marinette looked stunned. "Nah. Just kidding. He'll be there tonight. Hopefully he dresses handsomely, like a prince saving his princess."

"Alright. Stop rubbing your relationship in my face, your highness."

Tonight, Marinette and her friends were going to their school's dance, and Marinette wanted to impress Adrien as much as she could. She spent months designing and constructing a dress that would look beautiful on her; a blue and white dress, similar to her normal clothes, with a touch of pink, hopefully succeeding in her long and arduous journey to get Adrien to notice her. This romantic dance may be Marinette's best chance to get Adrien to notice her.

Alya and Marinette left the bakery to get to the college (the name for middle school in France). On the way, Marinette noticed that what Alya said really did get to her. I can do this! She thought. I can win over the heart of my future husband!

With each step toward the dance, she gained confidence. She built up more confidence than she ever had before when she was talking to Adrien. She knew that today was different. Today, she can ask out her crush without hesitation. Today, she can dance with her crush like the princess that most girls (and maybe some guys) have dreamed of being.

Arriving at the school, Marinette felt like a movie star arriving to a blockbuster Hollywood premiere. Pretty, like a princess, arriving to a ball, just waiting to have her hand taken by the prince she has loved so very much.

Nino arrived right after them. Nino greeted Marinette, then kissed Alya on the cheek. God, Marinette was jealous. Nino and Alya have both found out that they had a lot in common and started dating. Actually, that's been happening a lot lately. Alya was asked out by Nino, Rose is the approved suitor to marry Prince Ali, hell, the class knows about Jagged Stone's girlfriend, and they're attempting to hide it from the media (But that's another story)!

Nervous as all hell, Marinette swallowed her pride and walked dramatically through the entrance.

Adrien was in another argument with his father. An argument that seems like he should win, but, knowing his father, won't.

"What's wrong with going to the dance with Chloe?" Gabriel asked, in a stern and convincing voice.

"Everything! I would never go out with a friend! Chloe- she's..." Adrien stopped talking, trying too think what he would say next, but got overpowered by the sound of silence.

"We are so close to striking this deal with Mayor Bourgeois! Do you know what this means, Adrien? Your face, in the hotel! In front of the world's most popular stars! You'd be famous!"

"But, Chloe? I'd never go out with her."

"What's wrong with it? I married my favorite friend."

"Mom? And where is she now?" Silence fell in the room like a lead anvil. Gabriel turned furious.

"You will go out with Chloe. And you are not to talk back to me again! Understood?"

Adrien slouched in frustration, sad that his father never listens to him, as the connection between the two seems to disappear with every passing conversation and argument they have between each other.

Adrien gave an unmotivated response. "Understood"

Marinette, Nino, and Alya were conversing at the punch bowl, sipping punch and munching on cookies. Thankfully, if it wasn't for the punch cooling off her body internally, Marinette's heart would probably have exploded out of her chest. She was very athletic, as she likes to run and play sports. But not even exercise would prepare her for this, since standing and doing nothing but thinking about how to approach Adrien made her heart beat faster than running a few kilometers. All the confidence that she has built up during the walk was out the window.

"The prince is in the building. I repeat, the prince is in the building!" Alya alerted Marinette." Oh God.

Adrien arguably looked more handsome than he ever has- his black suit, white undershirt, and green tie really made him look really hot.

"Go to him, girl! This is your chance!" Marinette stressfully finished off her drink and slowly creeped over to him.

Nerves built up with each passing step Marinette took. She may have been very nervous, but she may not get another chance like this. Fighting her way through the crowd that was building up around him, she figured that calling for him would help out her predicament.

"Adrien! Adrien!" Marinette yelled.

He turned and looked at her. Oh my god! This is finally happening! I'm going to ask Adrien to dance!

Finally getting through the crowd that surrounded them, Marinette was very surprised to see a girl that was not her, hanging by Adrien's arm. A girl that was not her, and a girl who was her's, no, everyone's mortal enemy.

Chloe.

For Marinette, time froze. She was stunned that a person like Adrien would give in to the pressure of dating a girl she didn't like back. Wait- it wasn't Adrien who asked out Chloe- it couldn't have been. He is definitely not interested in her! Could it have been... yes. That's the only scenario that could have succeeded.

Chloe asked out Adrien.

But there were still many plot holes. Actually, just one. Why did he say yes?

Marinette kept thinking of that question, and it brought her to tears.

Right in front of Adrien.

No one could see her like this without being embarrassed- not even her best friend. So she bolted to the gates of the school. She had to get out of there.

From the refreshments table, Alya and Nino saw Marinette dash towards the front of the school. Nino wanted to go after her, but Alya held him back, and pointed in the direction of Adrien- who was being wrapped by Chloe.

"Chloe? That bitch! She- she took it way too far." Nino spat out. "And Adrien! He doesn't like her! What the hell?!" Nino finished off his drink. "I'm going after Marinette. It's after dusk. She's not safe in the streets."

"Relax, babe." Alya, attempting to convince Nino to stay with her. "I think we need to give Marinette some time. She's tough. The streets of Paris will help her cope. It's beautiful at night."

"That's so cheap. You sound like a terrible writer's story. 'Oh, the streets of Paris so beautiful at night, la la la la'. Terrible writer."

"Screw you." A pause. "I love you"

"I know."

"Dammit, Nino"

The alley that Marinette was hiding in was dark, cold, and seemingly dangerous- but she felt it would be the safest place to hide her feeling from the rest of the world. Tears were flowing from her eyes like a broken dam. She curled up in a ball, using the wall of a building as a seat back, her dress being ruined by the flowing French gutter running under her.

Tikki was attending the dance with Marinette, hiding in her purse the entire time. Dashing out of the purse, she flew in front of the crying girl."Come on Marinette! You're not looking at the entire picture! Who knows why Adrien is going out with chloe-but its definitely not because he loves her."

Marinette gave no response to Tikki; a very rare occasion for Marinette not to respond to her. Instead, she just curled up in her ball, tighter. A quiet pause, echoed out by the sound of Marinette's breaths that were hard for her to achieve.

"Ok Marinette, I see. You need time... to cope. Just in case, I want you to know, I'm here for you. Anything you need."

Marinette, after a long pause, finally spoke. "Thanks Tikki. I... I just need some time as Ladybug. I just need to be someone else." Sniffling, then laughing, "and maybe we'll binge tons of cookies when we get back home."

"Ok- just don't get hurt. And don't stay out too late."

"Tikki, spots on."

Back at the party, Adrien was still hanging out with Chloe as she was talking with her 'pose'. It's as if he only came with Chloe just for her to parade him around. However, he was entertained, as he excessively daydreams of his crush, Ladybug. Nobody knows yet, that he's in love with Ladybug. So he wants to makes move for her as fast as he can. He's failed many times before- but as Chat Noir. Perhaps he could ask her out as Adrien. The selfless, cute model that boy is. But how? The only times he ever sees Ladybug- the only time anyone ever sees Ladybug- is with Chat Noir. How in the hell is he going to find her?

Tonight, though, the stars fell upon the middle schooler.

Continuing to daydream, staring at the pretty French night sky, he sees something out of the corner of his eye- a figure- possibly a small girl- swinging. Stunned, Adrien continues to watch this girl, as she swings all around the city.

Ladybug? He thinks to himself. The silhouette completely copied her figure. That's definitely my Lady.

"Adrikins?" The magic that mesmerized Adrien completely snapped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Would you rather go to a cafe after this or to a restaurant? Or Maybe to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery? See Marinette drink the puddles of tears off of her bedroom floor?" Chloe's friends laughed.

Adrien put on his jacket. "Actually, I might turn in early tonight."

"What? You can't just leave your date!"

"Fine."

Adrien took off running.

"Adrikins! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Adrien ran outside of the school and examined his surroundings. Spotting Ladybug from afar, he decided to run after her.

A huge hole of happiness opened up in his stomach, which was filled with confidence and exhilaration. Ever since the day he became Chat Noir, he's always wanted to ask out Ladybug- and he's always wanted her to say yes.

Tonight, he was going to get that chance,. Tonight, he put all of his problem in the back of his mind. The stress of crime fighting. His dad. His mom. His schoolwork. Chloe. Everything that made him who he (and Chat) was. Tonight, he wants to make his lady, the lady that he's protected, and the lady that's protected him, his official Lady.

Adrien was exhausted from running at full speed, as he must've been a mile away from the college. Stopping for a breath, he spots Ladybug inch her way to the top of the Eiffel Tower- and just... stayed there. Paris is absolutely beautiful from the top of the tower- especially at night- late at night. This is my chance. It'll be very romantic.

Adrien spotted a roadside florist, closing up. He purchased a bouquet or roses for his Lady for when they meet, and took off running.

He wasn't that far from the tower- about a quarter mile or so. His handsome suit was not only formal, but was tailored to him specifically, so running felt comfortable. He felt like a spy, maybe James Bond, saving his damsel in distress.

Maybe that's what he was doing- Saving her. But from who knows what. Ladybug wouldn't be out on the street without Chat if something wasn't up. So he'd be saving Ladybug from- something. Hopefully it's nothing dangerous, though. She would be pissed if she found out Adrien was Chat Noir- right away, that is. Perhaps, by some slim chance, they do date- he would figure out the most badass way to reveal he was Chat.

Approaching the tower, he would have no idea if she was still there. Good news is, he's under the entrance, and should get to the top pretty quickly, unless...

"Sorry bud, the Tower's closed. I'll let you go, but I can't let you on the elevator." Just what he was afraid of. The boy was already exhausted from the run from school- now he has to climb the entirety of the Eiffel Tower. All 1,710 steps.

"Stay there, my Lady. I'm coming for you."

Thank you! Like to see chapter two? Leave a

Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yay! After Much a request, I'm publishing chapter 2! And, if all goes well, I'll publish chapter three, so leave a comment!

Mlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlbmlb

Adrien was running up the steps of the Eiffel Tower, hoping to get a chance to talk to his lady and ask her out, and holy hell, was he tired.

And he wasn't even halfway.

It's amazing that Ladybug was still on top of the tower- if she still was. He figured she hasn't left yet, singe he hasn't heard the string on her yo-yo, or seen her fly off. She's probably been up there for about twenty minutes- about how long a tourist would be up there for, much less a resident of the city. But the city was so beautiful from the top of the tower. And it was late at night, so who could blame her?

If something was on her mind, the Eiffel Tower would Definitely be the best place to clear it.

The flowers he bought for her began to wilt due to the constant whiplash of running up the stairs. That seemed like a huge challenge, to run as fast as he can up hundreds of flights of stairs, in a suit, with a bouquet of roses to give her. Although a few petals flew off, they still looked very pretty- a good metaphor for the start of their relationship? Some mistakes were made, but they lived happily ever after.

Not yet.

He calculated that he was finally halfway- he's not paying attention to the time, but it sure has felt like forever. He is stopping every few hundred steps to catch his breath, but he would continue his long journey to the top soon afterwards.

And god, were his legs giving out. But he pushed through, reminding himself of the prizes that would be at stake. Not only a chance to kiss his lady, to date his lady, to marry his lady but a chance to talk to her in general. He'd take anything he'd can get.

But one thing carried over from his cocky Chat Noir personality- shoot for the moon. Get the most of what you have.

And what he had tonight is a chance.

Ladybug, after exploring all of Paris, figured the best way to calm herself down would just be to stay in one place.

And that one place was the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She loved looking at the city from the tower- especially at night. Since the tower would be closed, she could hide her emotions privately. She loved that location because she could look over the city that she's been protecting for a good part of her life.

It was very peaceful up there. Sure, there was a little street and city noise from the usually bustling Paris below, but it was to a soothing, calm level. But it was relaxing, private, and beautiful. She'd die for this city, so it'd only be right to watch over it from the best view in the city.

She spent some time there previously-school, chores, extra-curricular activities, and crime fighting would eventually get to you after a long while (not to mention, the French culture entitles students to do boatloads of homework each night). Having a special place like the Tower does really help a person deal with stresses, especially if you're managing two different lives.

But today was different. Rather than clearing her head of an akuma victory, her crush is in a relationship with her worst enemy.

No matter how much she loved the beautiful night skyline of Paris, she couldn't stop cursing at it. The tears just kept streaming down her face and onto the streets below.

And just like the Germans during the Second World War, she dropped a F-bomb on the entire country of France from the skies.

Locked up in the tower that was her own emotions, she wished that her prince would come and save her from the never ending terror that she kept experiencing- doing everything he could to save her from this torturous hell, kiss her, marry her, and have children. But her Prince Charming was in love with another girl. She won't marry the boy she's in love with.

"Adrien, please save me" she moaned quietly.

Now Ladybug was just being a huge idiot. Why would Adrien come to save her? Why would anyone come to save her? Th entire city- no, the entire country depended on her help to save them. Ladybug saves everyone, so who would save Ladybug?

Chat- please come save me! She thought, although, when she said that, her voice mumbled Adrien. Why does she keep mumbling his name? She knows exceptionally well that Adrien wouldn't come and save her.

To make things better, she kept thinking about how she's hopeless, but she could make things better by pushing through this herself. Adrien is not going to save me. Adrien is not going to save me. But that repeated phrase just made her cry even more. Adrien is not going to save me!

And once again, she was wrong.

The door to the staircase opened with a loud CLUNK! Ladybug was startled. It could've been the authorities, as they didn't normally like people sitting on top of the tower (although they normally let Ladybug do so), but it wasn't.

"LADYBUG!" The person yelled in a very familiar voice. Ladybug recognized it immediately. Kind of.

"Chat?" She mumbled. Maybe Chat Noir was coming to her rescue tonight. He'd always be there for her. Always.

She swing around to the other side of the tower balcony, and was surprised at the unbelievable sight she was staring at- not the night skyline of the city- but Adrien.

"ADRIEN!?" Ladybug's eyes opened to her full extent, as she saw her dreamy prince, who she had wished to come and save her, on his hands and knees gasping for air. Hands over her face, she attempted to cover up her bright-red expression, which, in turn turned to happiness. She was happy that she got unbelievably lucky- but she immediately noticed the trip he had to take to get here. The Journey must've been exhausting, from running the mile from the dance to climbing the hundreds of steps of the tower, while clinging to a bouquet of... wait... FLOWERS?! Why does Adrien have flowers? Does that mean...

"Oh my god" Ladybug involuntarily spat out in front of Adrien.

Adrien recovered a bit of his breath very quickly. Greeting her, he mentioned an exhaustive.. "Hi"

And a world of happiness fell directly onto her shoulders. Holy Frick! Adrien said hi to me! This seems to be a step in the right direction...

Ladybug, attempting to play it cool. "Hey Adrien! Whatcha Doing up here?"

Dammit Ladybug.

"Ladybug... I came to see you."

"What?" She was shocked. Adrien cheating on Chloe? She didn't believe it. Adrien was one of the most loyal persons she has ever known- He wouldn't ever cheat on a childhood friend Ike Chloe!

Would he?

It was weird that he had a bouquet of roses in his hand- probably for someone really special if only those roses...

"Oh- these are for you..."

OH MY GOD!

Ladybug, uneffectivly, attempted to hide her emotion towards this unlikely scenario, but it was still blatantly obvious to him- and he though it was really cute. In response, he smiled, which made her feelings stick out even more. She was embarrassing herself, by she didn't feel like it. She just felt... happy. Really happy.

Tears of joy involuntarily came pouring down her cheek, making a little noise as they hit the iron platform they were standing on.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Adrien quietly asked her. In his he'd, he was thinking of the possibly worse car scenarios- rejection, hatred, anger from his lady towards him- all scenarios that both Adrien and Chat Noir that he could not live with.

Sniffing, as she cracked open a smile and wiped her tears, she murmured "No, you..."

"Great! I... uh... was wondering if I could... you know... hang out with you for a little bit! How about... a picnic!? This seems like a prime location for one! I mean, we don't have anything to eat, so..."

"No, I'll go down and get us something to eat. I think some crepe venders are still open, and some coffee..."

Jokingly, "Ok, just don't be out long! Ha!" Dammit Adrien.

The narrator stopped using his shitty joke repetitively and continued to tell the story.

When Ladybug left, both of them were mentally exhausted from attempting to hide their love from each other.

Adrien collapsed from exhaustion. Again. Although this time it was mentally, not physically. He felt terribly nervous at how this as supposed to go.

Ladybug, however, was terrified that she would embarrass herself, not as Marinette, but as Ladybug- a role model for her very own crush.

For both of them, the evening was going both terrifically and terribly as the nerves were getting to both of them. It seemed as if Ladybug had no part in being Adrien's date, since Marinette, not Ladybug, liked him. But that is not always the case, since her feelings for him leak out when ever she meets him, both as ladybug and Marinette. She tries to distinguish both Ladybug and Marinette as two different people, even though that's definitely not the case.

For Adrien, he doesn't see Chat Noir as another person, instead, he sees it as another side of the same person. Him. The frustrations of his dad, friends, work, and school made him feel exceptionally affluenzic, since he has privileges that no one else has. Like being Chat Noir. He hides behind that mask and turns over a new leaf. Perhaps that side of Adrien- or the opposite side of Chat Noir- was the one Ladybug liked better. Who doesn't love a famous, rich, handsome model?

And that's the perfect example of Adrien's cockiness.

Ladybug and Adrien were sitting, together, on the edge of the top of the Eiffel Tower. Legs dangling, street noise and a soft, chilling wind in their faces, this was definitely the best way to enjoy the best view of Paris.

And the most romantic one.

Quietly munching on the crepes Ladybug bought, both of them were completely silent. Not because they didn't have anything to talk about, but because they were both nervous. They were both afraid that they could embarrass each other, even though they both unknowingly have done so in the past. As Marinette, Ladybug kept tripping over things that weren't there, stuttering with very sentence, or would just freeze when she'd talk to Adrien. As Ladybug, it seemed to be a bit better, as she was hiding behind a mask. She had a reputation for being professional, and that included right now. Yes, she did feel a little awkward around the handsome boy, but the costume seemed to distinguish her different personalities. In her Normal, Marinette clothes, she felt exposed to the world, especiallly to Adrien, but when she was in her Ladybug 'armor', she felt protected. Tikki has told her one to many times- Ladybug and Marinette are the same. And this has inspired her. Everywhere.

Except around Adrien.

Adrien, however, just wanted to hide his spoiled pride around her. Entertainment portrayed rich kids as being spoiled brats and mean to the underprivileged. And, to some cases, that was true, but he has been through a ton of a lot more than those kids. Even so, he still loved her, just things aren't working out the way he intended, and he wanted to change that.

"Hey Ladybug, what would you do if someone told you they liked you?"

Ladybug totally forgot about Chloe and why she came up here in the first place. She had to think this through carefully. What she said next would determine the fate for herself, her Adrien, her kids, and her entire family.

Ladybug took a breath, and asked, "Oh, like Chloe?"

Fuck.

She kept cursing internally. She didn't mean to say that, but it just popped out. She held back the urge to to hide her face in her palms.

"What? You heard about that?" Marinette shrunk with each passing second.

Adrien burst out laughing, so hard that he almost fell off the tower. "Are you stalking me Ladybug? You're a creep." Playfully, he punched her in the shoulder.

PHEW!

"Chloe's a childhood friend. She's, well, one of my 'suitors'. But, I just... don't love her back. I actually went to my school's dance tonight with her. My dad forced me to go with her. He's working on a sponsorship deal with the mayor with his hotel."

OH! So that was it! He wasn't in love with her at all!

She felt so relieved. Her mood took a full one-eighty. She had a chance!

But- Suitors?! Why?! Sure Adrien comes from a rich family, but his dad's taking it this seriously?

"Suitors?" She nervously mentioned.

Hesitantly, he murmured,"... I have less than four years before I can legally marry. I have to find a wife!"

"Oh"

"Or a husband"

"WHAT!?"

"Just kidding!" He said, smiling. Both of them chuckled.

After a short pause, Ladybug broke the silence."...Do... Do you have any prospects?"

"What?"

"You know, potential girls for dates?"

Was Ladybug actually asking this!? Adrien thought. Is now the time!? I don't think now's the time! Adrien had a second to think about it. Did he really want to throw away his plan that he's been planning for days? Weeks? Months!?

Adrien's mind was going at a million miles an hour. FUCK IT! I LOVE YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANOTHER CHANCE!

"Yes, I do have a prospect."

To her dismay, she was curious as who it might be. "Who.. who is it?"

Adrien leaned his head in closer to Ladybug. As a reaction, she did so as well.

Adrien took a breath,

And kissed Ladybug.

For the both of them, time seemed to slow down.

Ladybug finally figured it out! The flowers. The journey he had to take. The picnic. It was for her. He has always loved her.

So, instead of pulling away, she enjoyed the kiss. It could never be, but she wanted to enjoy this little moment...

Of her prince, saving his princess.


	3. Chapter 4

A short chapter today, just to lead into the finale. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment, tell me what you thought, and share with other Ladrien Miraculers! 

_MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB_

 _I love you Adrien. I love you. Never stop being by my side. I'll protect you. You'll protect me. Please._

Ladybug's head was in the clouds, with mixed emotions of surprise and happiness. Her dreams of kissing, going out with Adrien, and being with him were finally coming true. This kiss seemed to break drown the barrier between her and her Prince that saved her. And she loved that prince. He loved that princess.

But it could never be.

Adrien finally broke away from the kiss, revealing her bright-red blush that showed her excited expression. Adrien was in love. He cracked open a smile, mainly out of habit. Out of love.

There was a little bit of silence, but then Ladybug had a question to ask.

"You.. you love me? How... why..."

"Calm down... please." Adrien took a breath, and put two hands on Ladybug's chin. Adrien gazed, and saw her beauty, her emotion. She looked- happy. No smile, no raised eyebrows, but.. he knew it.

"Yes! I love you! You protect us, and, well, you look very pretty doing it.."

Ladybug blushed, and looked away. Adrien smiled, and leaned in closer.

"How long... how long..." Ladybug mumbled.

Adrien leaned in, and whispered into her ear. In a veery soft, loving voice, he finally said the words that he's been wanting to say to her since day one.

" _Ever since you became m'Lady"_

It took a moment, but the realization finally set in on her. "Chat?"

"Hey, bugaboo." A moment passed Ladybug had a blank expression on his face, just looking down. "Look, I'm sorry, for telling you. I... I love you. I love you and I'll continue to love you if I'm Adrien or Chat Noir."

"Adrien... Adrien..."

Ladybug open-palmed slapped his face.

"I told you that we can't know each other's identities!"

Adrien lowered his head in shame.

Ladybug put her hand on Adrien's chin and cupped it. She gave a smile, and said, "But I'm really glad you've told me."

She brought Adrien's chin close to her face...

And kissed him.

Adrien had the exact same expression as Ladybug did when he kissed her- bright red face, and a mixture of emotions of surprise and happiness.

"To be honest... I've loved you too."

Adrien smiled, and tried to hold back the tears of joy that both he and Ladybug were feeling. Just... Ladybug had trouble holding in her tears. She was so happy, and she was even more attracted to Adrien. He loved that. He put his arm around Ladybug, brought her close, and put her crying face on his chest. He hugged her head, and rested his chin. His suit was ruined, but he didn't care. He'll protect her until he dies. Like a loyal companion. Like her companion.

The crying did not stop until a few minutes later.

"Bugaboo, are you alright?"

Sniffling, she murmured, "it can... never be.. never...be.." She then hid her face in her palms, and started crying more. " **IT CAN NEVER BE!"**

"What?!"

"It can't, Chat! You don't know who I am!"

"Then please tell me! Please! I...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I can't! I..."

"Then let me find you! Give me a hint! I wanna know who you are."

A pause.

"...I'm afraid..."

"Of what?"

"You... knowing who I am. You won't like me! I'm not rich! I'm not pretty!"

"Of course you're pretty, you idiot! How did I fall in love with you in the first place?!"

Silence fell, as Ladybug blushed, and looked away.

Adrien spoke. "You know, I've spent a long time trying to find you..."

Another pause.

Quietly, she mentioned, "you're looking too hard."

"What?"

"You're looking too hard, you idiot! I see you all the time!"

Adrien was stunned, as he realized he has been looking too hard. "Is that your hair color?!"

"What?"

"That's a pretty unique color! Is it real? Does it change?"

"Does your hair change?" Adrien looked at his own hair, and felt like an idiot. "I gotta go.. tonight was nice. See you around."

Adrien was completely invading Ladybug's space, and blew his chance. But he had a lead! She did love him!

But would she ever forgive him for what he did tonight? Only one way to find out.

Find that girl.


End file.
